


the safety of the sky

by ur_artsy_gf_uwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_artsy_gf_uwu/pseuds/ur_artsy_gf_uwu
Summary: A cute wlw story taking place at hogwarts. Some characters are based of real life people, like the main character being me (sora), and (para) being my beautiful girlfriend. There will e fluff, angst and GAY.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Yanke with no brim

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Those were the only thoughts going through my brain as I said goodbye to Mama and Blu. Even though I knew they would send letters, and facetime, I would miss them so much. Normally in this crowded of a space I'd be panicking, but something about platform 9 ¾ was calming. That and it took a lot of effort to not look as if i would start crying.

“Ok baby, what did we talk about earlier,” she asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“I must try my very hardest to be as boring as possible, and cause a low, and boring amount of trouble so as to not give the professors a stroke,” I said disdainfully, and Ma laughed. She had no real problem with the chaos I caused, but sometimes when it gets dangerous she doesn't like it so much. She herself used to be a “troublemaker” at my age, as was my brother, but the trouble they caused did not usually involve going into a forest that is forbidden, at the age of 11 because “i wanted to find the rumplebluenen”(turns out my blu was joking, and they didn’t exist, or grant wishes if you gave them chocolate). I gave them both one last hug, and then got back on the train. I had already put my trunk in the compartment with Drew, and Luna. The train always made me anxious, so as soon as I stepped on I changed to one of my favourites, a field mouse. I dodged feet, and luggage as I headed for the perfect compartment. This was my first year as a prefect, I was surprised when I got the letter. I was sure that Filch would have killed himself and the rest of the staff if there was even a possibility that I would be given the power a prefect had. I guess Neville-no fuck, professor longbottom, finally won the others over. The perfect compartment had only a few people in it, including Drew, and Luna. I guess we were early for once in our lives. I changed back, and everyone but Drew gasped. Lunas was obviously fake, and overdramatic, I rolled my eyes. Or well, I would have but today my eyes were fully white.

“Sora I didn't even see you come in,” Drew drawled, looking bored out of her mind as usual. She was the slytherin prefect for seventh year, as she was a year older than me, and Luna.

“That's because you have close to little brain cells,” I said cheerfully, taking my seat next to where the other Hufflepuff prefects would sit once they arrived. 

“Not as little as you seem to have. Do you have a death wish, or just enjoy almost being crushed to death?” I looked over at the ravenclaw prefect that had spoken. It was only through pure will, and years of burying emotion that I didn't turn bright red. God im a fucking gay mess, it’s the first day back and i was once again faced with the fact that i had a huge crush Para Roth. She was in Drew’s year, so i knew almost nothing about her, but that did not stop me pinning from a distance.

“Ahhh Para no need to announce my wish of the sweet release of death to the whole prefect carriage, if you're going to read my mind I request you do so quietly.” Luna was smirking, well aware of the gay mess i was inside at this moment in time. Para rolled her eyes, i should really start wearing at least one pupil so i can roll my eyes somewhat. While we waited for everyone to arrive Luna, and para debated some complex charm theory that apparently we were supposed to learn this year. At least it was theory so i might not absolutely fail at it. Drew and I amused ourselves by playing tic tac toe on my arm, being able to draw on my skin with my mind definitely came in handy in cases of severe boredom.When all the prectects, and the head girl, and person had arrived we started going over rules, and schedules. It was a very long and boring meeting, if this was a regular occurrence then I wasn't sure it would be worth all the extra shit I would be able to get away with. Ha no, it would always be worth it. If there's one thing I was good at doing at Hogwarts, it was creating a beautiful amount of chaos. Apparently we wouldn't get our schedules for prefect duty until next week, which sucked because I was hoping to get planning early. As soon as we were dismissed I turned into a frog, and Drew scooped me up. They knew how much anxiety crowded places, and the train could give me, so it was a usual occurrence to be carried places. I turned back when we got to our compartment, and spent the rest of the ride eating way too much candy, courtesy of Drew whose family was pureblood trash, and rolling in money. If they knew she was spending their money on buying candy for a mudblood they'd have an aneurysm I actually wouldn’t mind if they had a few. Maybe a few really painful, or even deadly ones.


	2. the baby puffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea cucumbers are echinoderms from the class Holothuroidea. They are marine animals with a leathery skin and an elongated body containing a single, branched gonad. Sea cucumbers are found on the sea floor worldwide

The feast was amazing as always. This year we got less than usual baby puffs, but that was fine because I could get to know them better. At the end of the meal i helped show the baby puffs back to the dorms, and was the one to explain how to get in, and the charms put in place to make sharing the code with other houses extremely hard. Some of the older puffs and I helped get the living situations figured out. Every year had their own hallway, and the first years were given a tour of each one. We popped into a few rooms, and got the baby puffs acquainted with some of their new family. Getting the rooms sorted out was a hassle as per usual. The rooms were all the same, plain at first, decorated a little by their older housemates, a single bed, closet, desk, wardrobe, and window, but they were connected in pairs by a bathroom. After twenty minutes of switching and light argument, each puff had their own room, and a buddy to share a bathroom with. When they were all settled I went to my room. I loved it so much. The walls were painted sky blue, with white clouds, and there were plants everywhere. This was one of my favourite places to be. My things were already put away courtesy of the house elves, I should stop by the kitchens later and say thank you. I sighed as I fell into my bed, today went ok.

My alarm woke me up at a time that was way too fucking early in my opinion. I could hear Oli, who I shared a bathroom with, in the shower already. I loved him so much, but it wasn't natural to get up as early as he did, and still be that happy. He was as stereotypical of a hufflepuff as one could get, and there had never been a downside to sharing a bathroom with him in the whole five years. We tried to have weekly sleepovers, and we got along really well. Oli didn't always approve of my “chaotic outings' ', but that was mostly because he cared and was worried I'd get hurt or caught. Hurt? I mean that's a fair point, and I can't argue against it. But caught? Absouloutely fucking insulting. That occerence was extremely rare, and when it did happen it's not like it was the end of the goddamn world. Oh no, I have to write lines, or help Me- Professor Longbottom in the greenhouse. What a horrible tragedy, I believe I may die.

“So, I'm done with the bathroom-,” Olis curly head appeared on the other side of the door. “Are you not up?? You're going to be late on the first day back, miss prefect Powell,” he slammed the door laughing before I could throw a stuffy at his annoyingly orange, and loud head.

“Fuck off,” i yelled with no heat or real annoyance. 

The great hall was full of life and noise when I finally got down, I shoved an apple in my pocket, and some bread into my mouth, and then started helping the first years with their schedule, and trying my best to give directions to the different classes. Anything that one shouldn’t know about the castle, like best places to sneak out, meet up, hide, secret passageways, and every inch of the grounds outside, I knew about with no hesitation. But ask me to explain where the library, or potions is? Nope, I suddenly become directionally challenged. Today I made my appearance more mild than usual, or at least I tried. My hair was a soft shade of pink that matched the heart shaped pupils of my eyes. I didn't want to scare the baby puffs before they got to know me. If i showed up with all black eyes, and a buzzcut they might be scared, and they wouldn't come to me for help, and then they'd get hurt, and it would be my fault, or they'd think i'm weird- ok im catastrophizing. Not good. I took a deep breath, and tried getting to the logic part of my brain. After all the baby puffs had everything sorted and were on their way to the first class of the day, it was time to get my ass to potions as fast as I could. Horace was fond of me, so he wouldn’t care, but walking in late in front of everyone gave me anxiety sometimes. So off it was to potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET BITCH


	3. Colours and eating the rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACAB motherfuckers, also potions class+simping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanita Muscaria — "Fly Agaric"  
> This poisonous mushroom — considered the classic toadstool in many countries — is perhaps one of the more recognizable, with its often bright red cap (which can also appear orange or yellowish depending on sunlight fading or region) and striking white spots and stem.

We had potions with the slytherins usually, but this year I was taking advanced, so I would have it with all four houses, which wasn’t a problem for me. I had multiple friends in every house, and a few enemies,,,,,,,but not too many. I generally get along with people, and avoid conflict. But if i hear one racist, homophobic, or just generally shitty remark? You have earned yourself an enemy. The only person i knew who was in advanced potions this term was Drew, but she was skipping on account of “first days are stupid”. Don’t get me wrong i agreed with my whole being, but i made myself use skip days wisely, and when i do i preferred to skip stupid classes like charms, or transfiguation. I got to the class on time thankfully, but I looked around the room. I only saw one person who I knew that didn’t already have a partner, Para. This was at once amazing and unfortunate. Would I mess up and she'll think I'm weird? Probably. But who cares. Well actually i do, but that is besides the point,

“Hey do you have a partner?” I ask, and she looks up from her book.

“Nope, but youre welcome to be,” she moved her books from the empty seat to the floor, and I was slightly concerned for her back because carrying that much books would be painful as hell. We started working on the assigned potion. Everything was going really well, we were working pretty quickly, and talking about our favourite colours, as this was a potion that allowed you to see colours in a different way. Her’s was purple, and mine was blue. I made a note to be overly purple tomorrow. I was explaining my frustrations about how we couldn't see all the colors that the shrimp could, and she very much agreed, when we got to the part in the potion that required magic. I hate this fucking family- no now was not the time to think of memes. Para stopped cutting up her herbs when she noticed i was just staring plankly at the notebook(i refuse to use parchment and fucking quils for no reason when pens worked perfectly fucking fine thank you very much). Shit, she's a pureblood, i mean she had never shown any prejudice, but would she see me different if she knew i could barely perform most second year level spells? “Are you confused about something? If your notes are wrong you can use min-”

“No its not- my notes are fine, i get it just,” suddenly words were fucking failing me kajafbflFJbfi. 

“If you're confused just ask, there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's our option, I'm here to help.” she seemed a little annoyed now.

“I can’t do any of the spells,” I said it so quietly that I wasn't sure she heard me, but apparently she did. I was waiting for her to ask why, or call me stupid, or say thati shouldnt be allowed here, and maybe she’d be right.

“Oh, that's all? Ok, chop the rest of the lavender and i'll do them,” she didn’t seem annoyed, or really anything? She just accepted it and moved on? That almost never happened. It was always a why, and have you just tried this, or maybe you have a bad wand, or that one lady who told me “maybe it's because of the way you dress”. I wasnt even wearing anything that could be considered “i disgrace to god” that day, it was literally a sun dress that went down to my feet, and a long cardigan, so im assuming she was referring to my offensively gay hair. Some people. But never just “ok cool”. We finished before everyone else, so we had some time to vibe while Slughorn attempted to find out what the Navy had done to get him to turn bright green.

“So are you going to slughorn's party,” she seemed like she was generally interested instead of just wanting to make small talk.

“Yeah are you?”

“Yep, in my opinion there are way too many pretentious asshoes that go, but my best friend Nim insists on going, and there's free food and booze,” 

I laughed,”ahh yes, the best motivation. And i do not take constructive criticism on that”

“As you should,”she was smiling and it was so beautiful I might pass out. We talked more about our opinions on random things, mostly moral related. I was pleasantly surprised to find that we both shared an intense hatred towards the corrupt areas of the government. She didn’t know much about muggle politics, so when i started explaining the mess that was the states she seemed furious and baffled that the people who were supposed to be in charge were complete fucking idiots. “He just took away trans peoples right to receive healthcare without dicrimintation during the fucking pandemic? And he's still in office? What the fuck?!”

“I knoW!”

“Eat the rich.

“Eat the rich,” I repeated, and I could tell we were going to get along well. When the rest of the class finished up with their potions, Slughorn collected them, and kept those invited to his “start of year bash” behind on information on the party. It was on friday, and now that i knew Para was going i found myself really wanting friday to arrive fast.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe


	4. soft raven girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The common raven, also known as the northern raven, is a large all-black passerine bird. Found across the Northern Hemisphere, it is the most widely distributed of all corvids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFJYNYwvngweniuOFMOFMWefuy mwwim <3

The week went by faster than I thought it would. I was busy with organizing my own shit along with everyone else's. I felt like I just started moving and then didn’t stop until I found myself lying in my bed Thursday night. I was thinking over the day's activities, and one of them just wouldn't leave my head. After erasing all of the evidence left behind by a group of second years dipping their heads in mysteif (I mean I love those tiny idiots, but I sometimes wish they'd stick to smaller things at first), I went to the forest to greet the centaurs. I do it every year multiple times, to be polite, and to just talk to them. After saving me my second year when I got lost we've had an understanding. It was just a usual visit, I went to the flower clearing and they appeared. We chatted about random things but there was something off. They seemed skittish, and Mauren didn’t seem nearly as interested in his tarot reading. I would never ask them to tell me what they've seen in the stars, because I respect that for big things they can't, but something was off and I wanted to know what. “Phhh,” I decided that i wasn’t going to get to sleep today, and got up. I was wearing only a giant ass t-shirt borrowed (stolen) from Alex (giant gryphondoor jock, but also a very sweet boy who has an interest in greek mythology), but nobody would see me if I didn't want them to. Getting to the kitchens in cat form, and getting the hot coco wasn’t a problem, but getting to the astronomy tower with the coco would be. A cat can't carry a mug, and I was too tired to transform into a whole new person, so secret passageways, and stealth it was. Filtch’s absolutely fucking wanted me dead, but his cat? We were great friends. Give her food, earn her respect, and trust all animals for, then slowly revealing yourself was the trick. I mean it was a very complex and tiring trick but stil, now we had an understanding. Friends even. So when she came trotting down the corridor, instead of turning me in, she brushed up against my legs until I gave her a scratch behind the ears. It had to be quick so I wasn't caught, but she wasn’t offended because she knew I'd feel bad and spoil her with treats later. When I finally got to the top of the stupidly tall tower I realized there was someone already up there. Oh it was Para- i screamed and dropped my mug. S-she jumped i- i didn't know what to do, so i ran to the edge. “Fucking shit fuc-” a raven smashed into my face knocking me over as the world goes dark. 

“Sor? Hey it’s ok, can you hear me?” the muffled voice says to me? Or am I the voice. I don't know but the world is soft, and warm, and smells like coffee. 

“Pretty,” I say, after I open my eyes to find a very pretty girl very close to my face. I then remember what just happened and am suddenly ten times more confused than a second ago.

“Not as pretty as you,” she's trying to look amused but the concern was winning.

“You look concerned,” I'm fully aware that I'm still in her arms but my head hurts, and she's soft.

“Probably because I am.”

“You're concerned for me?? I would like to remind you that you're the one who just jumped from the astronomy tower.”

She rolled her eye, “I'll explain but are you ok?”

“Im fine.”

“I think you have a concussion.”

“Hmmmmmmmm,” I tried sitting up, and to my luck actually managed to do it. We go sit away from the ledge where its cold as fuck. I'm just noticing that she's also in pajamas when the cup from across the room, that was very broken, is now in Paras hands, which have no wand, and very much not broken. And now very much filled with water, and oh i think im supposed to drink it. As I sip the water and try to make the world stop spinning I ask,”So careful to explain?”

“Only if you promise to not tell.”

“Bet, bet, bet bro.” 

She rolled her eye again, she seems to do that a lot, not that I'm complaining. It's a very pretty eye, they both are. Very blue, and then very not blue. “I became an animagus last year, but I have been researching for much longer. You saw me not jump to my death, but just trying to go for a fly.”

“FUCK YEAH!” I shout, only to remember that it's like 2am. “I finally have someone I can fly with. That's not an actual bird, not that I don't like their company. They are very polite most of the time, do you want to fly with me?”

I think I'm talking too fast because the concern is back on her face,”no we are not going flying when you have a concussion?? I'm taking you back to your dorm.”

“Nice, thanks,” the world always looks so much bigger when I'm a mouse. Scary sometimes, but i try to fear nobody, and nothing, but the gods themselves.

“Sora?!” i like the way she says my name, i really want to tell her that but i can’t remember how to turn back, and my ears keep ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narvana slaps hehe


	5. Its my gfs birthday bitches also happy thargelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Plato puts it: “According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop I forgot to put TW:  
> biiig TW for self harm scars and panic attacks
> 
> anyway enjoy

“Uifiabhsbfjdfj,” where the fuck am i? The room I was in was beautiful, but i dont think ive ever been in it, and I've been everywhere in the castle. Para wasn't here, and I assumed this was hers, the room screamed her energy. There were dusty windows all over with the first signs of day streaming in. And the books- they were EVerywhere. One of the tables that held a cauldron wasn't actually a talle, it was a stack of books held up with magic. Everything was magic, even the bed was a mattress i was on was just floating in the air. My head was feeling a lot better, like nothing even happened to it? Whack bro. I could tell that it was well before time for breakfast by the dim light of the sun, so I wasn't fucked. (today we had double herbology in the morning) I was about to get up to go find Para when she walked in with the chunkiest cat i've ever seen in my life. My eyes (which were in their normal state thanks to waking up) were probably gigantic as I made grabbie motions and said, “give chunky boy .” She rolled her eyes but dumped the cat into my lap. It instantly rolled over for a belly rub. I was dying, I was also going to steal this cat.

“You need to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms before your roommates wake up,” she said as she sat down on the bed (floating mattress) next to me.

“Nah Oli’s used to be keeping weird hours and disappearing at random. He won't snitch, just say i've slept in or don't feel well,” i was only half paying attention to the conversation as i pet the soft baby in my arms. I looked up and remembered where I was and that this was not prime cat petting time. “So what's this place? And where is it? Also are you a metamorphosis? Or just a bird? Because I love birds, no judgement at all. And also w-”

“Slow down,” she said and booped the tip of the cat's nose, and it sneezed. “I found/made this first year,” she sounded unsure and hesitant but continued,”I don't like always sleeping in the dorm I share with two other people, so I needed a place for myself. This part of the castle is still unfinished and not used due to damage during the battle. I started off with wards and concealment charms and eventually moved onto decorating the inside.”

“In the first year? How the fuck did you do all this,”i flailed my arms gesturing to everything,”at age eleven?”

“A childhood of being raised single handedly by a library,” she said with a grimace. I decided to add her parents to the shit list inside my head of people to think about killing.”But to answer your other question, i'm a animagus, not a bird human, and i did that only last year so calm down”

“Fucking sick bro,” i said as my eyes went back to the fur baby, and she laughed. “It sucks that you have to share a dorm with two people, even if it's bigger and the common room has a nice aesthetic.”

She didn't comment on how I knew what the Ravenclaw dorm rooms looked like, and said, “at least I don't have to share a cramped ass room with six other entitled brats.” 

I laughed knowing exactly what house she was referring to, and agreeing. There were a lot of great gryffindors, but I also knew who the entitled brats she was referring to were. “True, true.”

“How are you planning on getting to breakfast when you're only wearing a giant shirt?”

“Let me borrow some of you?”

“I mean of course but you're definitely going to get dress coded, the rules aren't nearly as strict as before but wearing the wrong house uniform doesn't sound like a “expression of individuality”, and more like a “i snuck out” kinda thing.”

“Ahh right right, mind carrying me to the puff dorms in rat form?”

“Alright bet.”

“Bet.”The pocket of her blue ravenclaw hoodie was very warm, and soft, and when she took me out i was not happy about it. She placed me on the ground and waited for me to get up or turn back but i was very content in just lying on the cold floor. She nudged me with her foot (doc martens, with purple laces, and yes whenever i saw them i died), and only succeeded in rolling me onto my back.

“Stupid rat.”she eventually got the clue and with a annoyed but fond huff picked me back up. She was just about to put me on the barrel to tap the passcode, (it works in rat form don't worry) when Pleione came out the huffhole.

“Frick,” she didn't look surprised to see a ravenclaw prefect standing outside (Professor longbottom was very chill and turned a blind eye to multi-house sleepovers), but she didn't recognize who it was.

“Uhm hi,,,,i was just uhhh,”before she tried to explain. I accepted my fate and poked my head out of the pocket. Play immediately recognized me (i always have a pink forehead birthmark in animal forms to not confuse my friends).

“Oh, Sor niceeeee,”i knew what she thought and wanted to roll my rat eyes but figured she couldn't see, i'll just explain later. “Her halls number 2, the door has sunflowers painted on, and her rooms the fifth on the left. I’d offer to take her lazy rat butt inside but I'm already late to meeting up with Atlas.”

“It's ok, thanks,” Para smiled when we got to the common room, it was beautiful so I didn't blame her. When we got to hall two, I jumped out of her pocket and turned back. “Shit,” she said and flinched. Yep, definitely killing whoever did that with fire. 

“Want to hang until breakfast? It looks like you're already dressed?”

“Sure.” She smiled when she saw my painted ceiling, and 

said, ”how did you even reach that?”

I wanted to throw a pillow at her and laugh, but after she flinched in the hall I wasn't sure that was a good idea, so instead I said,”you know it's actually very smart of me to appear shorter. It makes me seem like less of a threat and has actually helped me in many situation-”

“If you kept up a non natural high all day everyday you would be drained as hell.”

I huffed and tried to look angry but epically failed, “ahh done some research have you?”

“I always do.”

“Booooooring,” i dug through my closet trying to decide on what to wear today. There are many rumors about “what i really look like, but if anyone cared to ask they'd know that changing big things for big periods of time all day everyday for years, is not possible. Well, kind of but it would be like getting an hour of sleep eventually. I went to the bathroom to change, i decided on the usual school skirt, with a white tshirt with differnrnt types of hers and flowers, (a very hufflepuff thing, but more importantly, a very gay thing.) I decided to go more natural today (curly blond hair, and green eyes), but ended up looking straight. That would not do, not at all. So i put homosexual in pretty cursive on my forhead, and was about to put “fag” and “got” on my wrists when 

I realized he'd been uncovered since I woke up. Shitshitshitshitshit, i could not breathe. My arms looked like I was trying to become a barcode, like it was bad. I always got rid of them when I woke up so no one would see but waking up in Paras' room distracted me. I could not breathe at all, so I sat on the floor until I was good (more like a numb inside, but no longer crying), and went outside smiling. I noticed she was reading my muggle literature. “Hey,” I said brightly. 

“Immaculate taste in books,” she said smiling, but when she looked up something in her expression changed. She looked at my now smooth arms, and her face softened. I don’t know if I was breathing or not to be honest. “It's ok.” I think i started crying, so she moved to the chair next to the bed, and said, “sit, you're going to fall,” and i did. As I was hyperventilating, as one does, I was banging my head against my shoulder and shaking my hands. She probably thought I was crazy, but I did not care at this particular moment. “Can i hug you?” I shook my head too forcefully.

“Nononononono.”

“Ok would you like me to pass you your headphones?”I nodded, and she put them near me, not touching. I put them on and sat there calming down, (blasting mother mother so loud that you could probably heard it through the headphones). When I opened my eyes, and took off my headphones, Para smiled and raised the book she was reading. “All for the game is the best series and I take no criticism,”she said and I laughed. 

“I can't be criticized because you're absolutely right, who's your favourite?”

“ANDREW! I would SIMP for that man, he is BABY,”god i was so gay, she liked aftg and my brain was ~ygefigrwvdsj~. “What about you?”

“I am so gay for renee that its a problem, but all the foxes are SO precious i CANT,”finally someone to scream about fictional characters to ahhhhsjbvihbcsd. “Don't even get me started on jean-”

“I FUCKING HATE THAT Fucking rat BASTARD for what he did to my precious french boy, oh hey am i being too loud?”

“No but thanks for asking, I'm fine now, not to be neil. Also I may or may not have ugly sobbed when I read about what that bastard did, and I may have laughed when he died.”

“That is sooo valid,”she was smiling and i couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked on her, i could tell that we were going to be friends.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you Liv, have a amazing birthday, you deserve it so fucking much

**Author's Note:**

> AhA fgefgougoceeghwe what are end notes


End file.
